There are many instances wherein the limit of pivotal movement of a hinge is required. In such cases, it is usually essential that the limits of the pivotal movement of the hinge be preselectively adjustable. Prior hinge assemblies of this type have proved to be expensive, cumbersome, unreliable, and difficult to operate.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a selectively adjustable hinge having very simple means for adjusting the limits of its pivotal movement.
A further object of the invention is to provide a selectively adjustable hinge of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.